Many companies place a high priority on the protection of data. In the business world, the data that a company collects and uses is often the company's most important asset, and even a relatively small loss of data or data outage may have a significant impact. In addition, companies are often required to safeguard their data in a manner that complies with various data protection regulations. As a result, many companies have made sizeable investments in data protection and data protection strategies.
As one part of a data protection strategy, many companies perform backups of portions or all of their data. Data backups may be executed on an as-needed basis, but more typically are scheduled to execute on a recurring basis (e.g., nightly, weekly, or the like). Such data backups may serve different purposes. For example, one purpose may be to allow for the recovery of data that has been lost or corrupted. Another purpose may be to allow for the recovery of data from an earlier time—e.g., to restore previous versions of files and/or to restore a last known good configuration.